


glory hole

by monisimping



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Girl kissing girl, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swallowing, gagging, i think that's all lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monisimping/pseuds/monisimping
Summary: the world is full of dirty holes but these holes can be easily filled and satisfied.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 46





	glory hole

**Author's Note:**

> happy late halloween from me!!! this is my very first fanfic i have ever written so be nice to me pls haha also, very big thank you to my love AMY for proof reading and correcting any mistakes there, THANKS LOVE!!!
> 
> anyway, ENJOY!!!!

you’ve never disliked parties or being surrounded by people you didn’t know. however, what bothered you was the alcohol that slowly starts getting into your head, making you tipsy. you didn't want people to take this certain picture of you that wasn’t true. therefore, whenever you felt any change in yourself, you quickly ran to your dorm to take off your clothes and make-up, putting yourself to sleep and preventing any danger that could cause a mess. 

but there were also days when you could drink anything and you were fine - like today. with your friends, you went to a college halloween themed party that was organized by a fraternity from your school. it was an unplanned event, but you still enjoyed it. you weren’t invited directly but by one of your friends who has a weird relationship with one member of the fraternity. 

music was playing in the speakers, people were dancing where they could. some were sitting on little couches that were randomly scattered around the large living room area. you could find a lot of people in a kitchen which was a source of alcohol and occasional snacks in the form of chips and so. in the garden, there were mainly people who wanted more privacy and the rooms upstairs were already occupied. if someone wanted to try a little more pleasure and be influenced by something stronger and harder, they would find it anywhere in the house.

you are now in the kitchen, where your other friend Miko is laying on the counter in front of you. she wears less clothes then her own skin, leaving nothing to the imagination, and therefore was a candidate for body shots. before it even started, someone suggested turning it into a race - who can suck the whole lime, drink the whole shot of tequila and lick all the salt on her body. and do it all only by using mouth, no hands. under normal circumstances it would take a lot of time to make you agree to do something like that, but today you said you would enjoy the evening. even though you may regret it later, it doesn’t bother you now. what might bother you is that there were three boys that have done it before you, so bacteria and infections - welcome. you had to laugh at them how miserable they were. apparently they didn’t say yes so they could show how good they are at taking tequila shots, as if they could say they licked a pretty girl. one of them got sick right after he swallowed the liquor, the second guy looked promising but he also failed and the last guy didn't even get past the slice of lime. 

“don’t let me down, honey,” Miko whispered into your eyes, patting your ass causing the shot in her belly button to shake a little. her other hand held her black top above her breasts. you only smiled at her and blew her a kiss. someone in front of you leaned over so you could hear him counting down. you also leaned down with your hands behind your back so your face was facing her crotch where a slice of lime sat on top of her black tight mini skirt. as soon as the guy yelled to start, you took the lime in your mouth and moments later spat out the peel. it was time for the tequila shot which you took its edge between your lips and tilted your head back. the liquid went down your throat, leaving a burning feeling and a disgusted look on your face, but you couldn’t care less. you tossed the empty plastic cup aside and quickly leaned back over her body. you ran your tongue from her belly button to her bra, where you collected a salt in a messy line. when you were done, you quickly stuck out your tongue at the boy with the cell phone in his hand to prove you swallowed everything, smiling in victory.

they all looked at you, for your time was surpassed by a few members of the fraternity that were written on a board hanging on one wall. you just ignored their looks and leaned down to Miko with whom you exchanged a few sloppy kisses.

“i know you could do it. you’re my girl, kitty.” this time she took you by the ass with both her hands and pressed you against her body which was already sitting. you just shrugged, running your fingers through her black bob wig, giving her one last kiss, pulling away from her and walking away from the kitchen through the crowd in the living room to the stairs that led to the first floor. 

your cheeks were burning, either it was the alcohol and a later realization of what you had just done. maybe you’ll regret it tomorrow, maybe not. you have always been very open with your friends, especially with her. she was the first to show you how it all goes. whether it was with school, or even with student life, or later with intimate life. she was actually the first girl you have ever kissed and had something more than a few kisses here and there. she opened up a world to you that somehow fitted in to your life and was the last missing piece in you. a lot of people thought you two were a thing, by the way she treated you and was listening to you. it sometimes surprises you how she talks to you, how she steals kisses and touches, how she snuggles up to you. but you always think, this is what friends do, don’t they? they help each other. 

on the first floor, which you eventually reached through the people on the stairs, it was relatively calm. you may have met about five people who were gradually leaving and coming. you had a view of the lower floor from the stairs. you saw people playing truth or dare in the middle of the living room, a couple kissing on one of the sofas, and a girl crying on the other, hugged by 2 friends. it was probably a heartbreak. the stairs also started in the middle of the floor, so you saw that on the right side there were a total of 4 doors and on the left another 5, which had another single door opposite them with the inscription WC. you quickly opened the door and entered a room with three sinks, mirrors and another 3 doors that were very close together. apparently toilets, and you confirmed it too, for there was a figure with a triangle like a body, and another two figures with an ordinary line like a body on the sides.

you tilted your head to the side, it seemed strange to you. why are the ladies in the middle? and why do men have two toilets and women only one? you shook your head and quickly opened the door and slipped in, your bladder almost bursting. you quickly locked it and loosened the belt and fastening on the latex pants that were the only borrowed cloth item on you. surprisingly, the air was pretty fresh but you could still smell something that was more like, sex? semen?

with your friends you decided to go as a purge gang. each of you drew two colors - one color wig, the other face color. you were assigned blue and pink because you had an exam at the time of the draw. so you all looked the same but so different with the color scheme. large crosses went over your eyes and eyebrows, decorated with rhinestones of various sizes. you drew a big smile from ear to ear over your mouths, which were completed here and there with crosses or lines and again rhinestones of various sizes. your outfits were simple - white and black with accessories such as chains, belts, harnesses, rings or small backpacks. you were all in black except for white high heels boots. your upper body was covered by a black tight turtleneck, over which you had body chains. the body chains emphasized your body because it was handmade. the upper one looked like a cheap bra - its cups were triangle shaped, one long chain in the middle of the cups, which was attached to the chain around your neck and the one to the hangers. even the lower part of your body was covered by a handmade chain - around the waist was the main, from which hung two shorter chains, which were attached to others wrapped around your thighs. you had at least two rings on each finger. 

you carefully took off your pants, which were even hard to put on, doing anything in them was a duel. eventually you even succeeded with the chain around your waist. the activity you came here to do didn't last as long as putting back on your pants. you looked around the small room during the session.

the dominant feature of the tiny room was probably the toilet bowl, but what fascinated you most were the paintings and writings on the wall, sometimes chewing gum stuck on various places. different colors, types and tools were there. italics, big, small. paintings of various types, small, large, simple, complex. but everything had something in common - sex. phrases like "fuck me", "daddy harder", "suck me off", "swallow", "dripping cunt", "monsterious dick", "sucked a stranger w / my bf watching me", "he banged me raw" , "baby girl did it with her daddy" and various pickup lines were scattered all around the walls and door. what you only noticed when you put on your pants were the two holes in each wall opposite each other at the level of the abdomen. the edges were covered in gray duck tape, that was slowly peeling off. when you peeked into one of them, it was dark. what is it? is it there on purpose?

the main reason for the holes being there was later discovered by a paper glued to the door right in front of you, clearly stating what was going on here.

10 HOLY RULES OF GLORY HOLE

  1. no name giving, no speaking. only greetings.   
( _hi, hey, heya, hello, suck, fuckfuck)  
  
_
  2. never say nooOOooOooo ❌  
( _no r@p€)  
  
_
  3. always swallow to have ur daily dose of vitamin D 🌞  
( _i have a vitamin d deficiency, dare to save me)  
  
_
  4. take him ALL IN, DARLING 🍆  
( _uh uh babyyyyyy)  
  
_
  5. KNOCKY KNOCK WHEN UR CUMMING 💦  
( _who's there?)  
  
_
  6. cOnDoMs re by the paper 🧻  
( _i put the d in raw)  
  
_
  7. no 💫 thrusting 💫 if the lady dsnt want it herself  
( _or tHeM, or whatever_ )  
  

  8. no running away if you haven't sucked 🏃♀️  
( _as if they CoUlD)  
  
_
  9. Open WIDE 😛  
( _so i can feel the rainbow of your mouth)  
  
_
  10. ENJOY THE RIDE BABIEYIEY 🤪



_oh god, this has to be a bad dream._ you know what glory holes are. you yourself have also seen a few videos on various porn sites. but it is impossible to say that you would ever want to try it in life.

with trembling hands, you quickly fastened the belt and chain around your waist, grabbing the door to unlock, but on one side you heard the click of a lock that was followed right after by the other on the opposite side. your heart began to beat against your chest, you breathed deeply and your palms began to sweat. after a moment of silence, you heard someone cough, and the noise of clothes and zippers as if someone were taking them off.

"hello?" someone spoke in a soft but low voice. you can't say you don't like it and it doesn't attract you. but it’s so wrong to think of it right now. 

"h-hi." the voice from the other side spoke with a more high pitched voice. you closed your eyes and inhaled a long breath through your nose.

you were thinking about the cons and pros of doing it in your head. they don’t know it’s you, right? or do they? were they watching you going in? what if there are cameras? are you really on your knees? are you going to answer them?

"hey," you said with a trembling voice. you shifted to sit in a more comfortable position, leaning your back against the locked door, waiting for what would happen next. you heard someone move and the first to fill the hole in the wall was a guy on the left. he wasn’t completely hard, but it was enough to put it right though it. you licked your lips and tried to move a little closer to him in the small room.

with your left hand you took the part that just peeked out, but the surprise came when he stuck his body to the wall and its length doubled in size. he also had a girth to him, your little palm just barely wrapping around him. the hole in the wall was too small to see more of his abdomen or thighs. however, what you saw was probably a small corner of a red silky shirt. the next thing you noticed was his pubic hair. he wasn't completely shaved, only a little trimmed down. you also took it in your right hand so that you could spit on your left one to make the slides easier on him. 

you took a quick glance to your right to see another dick appear in the other hole as well. this one was not as massive and large as someone's on the left, but was semi hard, his tip pink.

you repeated the same process with your right hand, spitting on it so your hand could easily slide on him. you set a pace that was comfortable for you and pleasing for them. there were wet sounds echoing in the cabin, and occasional growls coming from the guys. you dared to change your right hand with your mouth. 

you slowly placed it on your tongue, later closing your lips around it and sliding a little further so that you could make little circles around his tip with your tongue. you put your right hand on his base and slowly started pumping there. you started moving your head to the rhythm of your hand, but only where your gag reflex allowed you.

on the left side, you kept pumping your hand, especially on the tip; it slowly began to harden and enlarge in your hand. you couldn't believe something so big was still growing. you started to do the boy on the right only by hand and moved your lips to the one on the left.

you lifted it with your left hand so you could run your tongue along its length and put it in your mouth. you heard someone mutter and mumble. you didn't understand a word, more like trying to understand, because your brain cells were flooded with those vulgar and clumsy sounds that you created with your hands and mouth. you tried to minimize your sighs or moans, but something always fell from you.

" _fuck,_ oh s-shit," someone said clearly, apparently the boy on the left. you didn't know if it was a protest of how slow and uncertain your movements were, or if he liked it. the curse was followed by a sound of a fist bumping on the wall, and you concluded that the insult was apparently a protest against your actions.

you were embarrassed, you were scared. the alcohol in you slowly faded to make your wild self jump out and show what a little freak you are inside. _fuck it_ , you thought and you let it be. you can have such an opportunity once in your life, and it's a shame to waste it.

your right hand started to run faster thanks to your saliva and your grip tightened. your mouth on the left boy's cock started going further and further until it started choking you. tears began to make your vision go blurry, your nose becoming stuffy, saliva slowly running down your lips and over your chin onto your shirt, and you felt your lips swell. with a pop you let it slide out of your mouth to catch a breath, feeling a little burning in the back of your throat, and right after you still began to run your lips faster and faster along its length, your tongue wrapping around it differently. your left hand began to massage and scrape his balls.

even if you liked having your mouth full of him, you shouldn't forget the boy on the right. although he was not as developed as the one on the left, he was not so bad. you simply took him in your mouth as far as you could (which was easier) and started suckinh him, your right hand either pumping at its base or on its balls.

the sounds in the booths grew louder. sighs, grunts, whimpers, smacking of skin on skin, wet sounds, gagging, and occasional rhinestones falling to the ground. it was way too nasty and dirty. you wished someone touched you too, stroked your breasts, squeezed the perky nipples, or ran their fingers through your folds. you started to clench more and more. the touch right now would be really great. therefore, you took your right hand off, leaving everything on your mouth, and placed it on your right breast, which you later squeezed and moaned.

after a while you changed sides and started sucking the boy on the left. this time you pumped him in your hand as you sucked his balls in your mouth and licked over his length. his grunts began to get louder, and you could feel him slowly twitching inside your mouth. you took it out of your mouth, strings of saliva connected your lower lip to it, pumping it faster at the tip, which was dark red and glistened with saliva and precum. his loud breaths and grunts were complemented by small knocks on the wall. that was why you wrapped your lips around the tip and kept sliding your hand quickly. the twitching became more intense until it stopped to a minimum and you felt saltiness on your tongue. he came in four heavy loads, which you swallowed with a disgusted grimace. you haven't taken your mouth off him yet, letting your mouth milk him.

you slid your mouth over his tip and let it be, wiping the saliva off your chin with your left hand and the remaining contents in your mouth spitting into the toilet bowl. you turned your whole body to the wall on the right, where you took him in one hand and massaged your left breast with the other. you licked your lips and put the cock in your mouth right after. you began to slide your mouth and tongue faster around him, your right hand playing with his balls. his squeaking and whispering started to become more intense, complemented by the gagging sounds and the clapping of your hand running along its length.

on the other side of the box you heard the zipper and belt closing and the door opening later. you would expect him to wait and maybe jerk off while listening to the dirty sounds coming from your mouth and the hand pumping him at his base. you thought it was endless, but the thoughts are interrupted by a quick knock, a gentle begging, and a twitch in his cock.

"cum for me, baby boy, _cum_ -" you mumbled under your breath but you were cut shortly after with his first load landing on your cheek. you quickly put him back in your mouth, catching it right on time. you kept swallowing the whole time, ignoring the taste of it. actually he didn't taste that bad as the guy before him. you gave him the last two pumps and left him alone. you lick your fingers where cum was still on them. you reached for some toilet paper, and as you tore a few squares of the toilet to wipe your face, you watched through the hole what clothes he could possibly wear. you saw something white and beige sweater below it and black suit pants. _what kind of costume is it? have you seen anyone with these clothes on? no one you can think about right now._

by the sound of the zipper and the sounds of shoes on the floor and then opening the door, you found that both of them left, which gave you a great chance to recover.

you could still taste sperm in your mouth, dried saliva on your chin and tears in the corners of your eyes. you blew your nose into the toilet paper, throwing it into the toilet bowl and flushing it. right after you opened the door, you immediately saw your reflection in the mirrors opposite the doors.

your halloween make up was completely ruined; it was one big mess of colors and rhinestones. you moved closer to it, leaning over the sink and turning the water on. you washed your hands quickly and ran your wet fingers gently over your eyes, cheeks and chin to save the last remnants of make-up. of course you didn't do that well, but it didn't matter, you were leaving after all this. _i’m feeling sick, i have homework i forgot about, ..._

you left the bathroom and quickly went to the kitchen, where you expect Miko to be. you weren’t wrong, and explained the situation to her - you weren’t feeling well and you were leaving. of course Miko asked if she should go with you, but you could see in her eyes that she would rather stay. after one agreement that everything was okay and she could stay, she gave you a quick peck on your lips and turned her back on you, starting another round of shots.

in the living room you found your other two friends - Anzu and Tame, to whom you said your goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a firm hug. with the sound of the song Still Don't Know My Name by Labrinth playing on the speakers, you left through the main entrance of the fraternity house.

in the front yard there were a couple of drunks shouting and throwing cups at each other. you jogged away from them and stopped when you were away from them. 

it was cold, the sky was full of moon and stars, street lamps helping the moon to shine and provide more light. even two blocks away you could hear music playing, but you could hear the sounds of shoes that weren't yours. they were louder and heavier as if they were running. you decided to quicken your pace, but the steps were also getting louder and louder, faster and faster. you heard someone breathing out loud.

"wait, wait! i'm trying to talk to yo- don't fucking run," he breathed and stopped which also made you stop. his voice- his voice sounded so familiar, but you couldn't remember who it belonged to. you'd heard him so many times, so why was it so hard to match a face to it?

"i just wanted to thank you for the- for the thing we did in... in the bathroom. from me and my buddy over there."

 _fuck fuck fuck_ , you think when you remember whose voice it is. it can not be true.

you turned slowly and from the peripheral vision you saw a white coat on a small figure, under which was a beige sweater with black suit pants and black boots. from his body you moved your eyes to his head, where you could see almost tousled green hair with lab glasses in it. _Yamaguchi Tadashi._ the next character you saw was none other than _Akaashi Keiji_ himself. suddenly the piece of red fabric made sense - red silky button down shirt, same color jacket, black suit pants, black boots and black hair with red horns in them.

_not Yamaguchi, not Akaashi, please._

"yeah-yeah, we're… uhm, we're grateful for- for what you did. it was very good, not that i have- sorry," Yamaguchi spoke, but after a while he fell silent with Akaashi throwing a look at him.

_the fuck have i done to deserve this?_

“i- i don’t know what you’re talking ab-about,” you shook your head, nervously laughing. Yamaguchi jogged to Akaashi so he didn’t have to speak louder and could hear you clearly. they both started making little steps to be closer to you, in which you took a few steps away from them so the distance could stay the same. 

“don’t play stupid now. you actually know what we’re talking about,” Akaashi laughed, putting his hands in his pants pockets. you started to be nervous, but didn’t want to show it. they were following you in your steps. 

“why are you so sure it was me? where’s the evidence?” you turned your back to them, taking bigger steps and grabbing a phone from your little backpack just in case. who would you call was the question; Miko was out of the list, Anzu looked like she was okay and down to get out of there. 

“probably your painted nails in blue. or that chain ring you have on your left middle finger. anything else to convince you?” 

“how do you know this?” you heard Yamaguchi whispering to him right after, just as confused as you. you made sure not to show anything that could give away it was you! you looked at your hands - blue nails, 8 rings in total and one of them the same he just described to you, two metal circles connected with a chain on your left middle finger. 

_fucking damn it, i’m screwed._


End file.
